


to be invincible all you’ve got to do is stay alive

by catsinouterspace



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Adventurer's Guild, Blatantly Stealing Lines from Cannon, Coming of Age, Developing Relationship, F/F, Non-binary character, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/pseuds/catsinouterspace
Summary: Razen’s first thought on seeing the purple-haired woman walking through the square was "oh my Yoba, she’s beautiful" their next thought was wait a second that hair looks familiar.  “Hey!” Razen waved at her, after all it would be rude not to introduce themself to everyone, even if they were fairly sure this person had been hiding behind a bush on their farm.





	to be invincible all you’ve got to do is stay alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy it!

Not much happened in Stardew Valley, so when something actually did happen, it circulated around the town’s gossip cycle for ages and it really didn’t take much to set it off – after all one dye box had led to Abigail being the talk of the town for weeks. The town bus being fired up for the first time in months and the derelict farm having a new occupant for the first time in years sent waves of around the town, which is how Abigail found herself crouched behind a bush, Sebastian’s elbow digging into her side. 

“I think I see the Mayor!” Sam whisper-yelled, earning a sharp elbow from Sebastian.

Abigail leaned forward, spotting the Mayor and Robin, “You didn’t tell me your mum was coming.”

Sebastian shrugged, “Farms a little run down, probably wants to let her know she’s the only carpenter in town.”

The three settled back into silence as they awaited the arrival of the anticipated farmer.

A green-haired person jogged down the road.

Sam elbowed Abigail, “You won’t be the only one with weird hair!”

Abigail rolled her eyes, “As if you can talk!” Sebastian snickered, Abigail turned to glare at him, “Just because you’ve been dying your hair since you were twelve doesn’t make black your natural colour, you emo.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he shhed her, she sarcastically imitated her hushing but quickly quieted down as the farmer approached them, not wanting to be found out. The farmer stared in absolute dismay at the weeds and trees that overgrew the property.

Abigail narrowed her eyes, did they not even think to check out the farm before moving here?

Lewis assured the farmer that, with a little TLC, the farm would once again be as prosperous as it was in its prime, as if Lewis knew the first thing about farming. The farmer looked sceptical but didn’t argue, introducing themself as Razen. 

Robin made her plug for her carpentry business and the Mayor assured the farmer that should they need anything, anything at all, after all the election for Mayor was coming up again soon, he was always available for his town and the two of them left Razen to sort out their affairs.

Abigail, Sam and Sebastian waited behind the bush for the farmer to head inside. They didn’t. Instead Razen began to pull out weeds littering the farm.

“Um.” Sam whispered.

Sebastian pressed his finger to Sam’s lips, in a shushing motion, “Just wait, they’ll have to head inside at some point.” 

They didn’t.

Apparently, of the few things the new farmer had taken with them in their decidedly too small for moving houses back pack, was an axe. Razen set about chopping down the trees.

“I can’t do this. We have to make a run for it.” Sam whined.

“Shh, just hold on a bit.” 

“I’m with Sam.” Sebastian interjected.

Abigail glared at him.

He shrugged, “What’s stopping them from pulling up our bush next?”

He made a valid point; the farmer seemed to be on a rampage against any object that crossed their path, switching from pickaxe, to scythe, to axe and back again.

Abigail sighed, watching the new farmer as they turned their back to them to hack down another tree, “On the count of three.”

Razen turned around at the sound of hurried footsteps, they could have sworn they saw someone with a head of purple hair running up the road leading into the mountains from their farm. Razen shrugged their shoulders; they had enough things to worry about here without adding weird neighbours to the mix just yet.

~ 

Razen’s first thought on seeing the purple-haired woman walking through the square was oh my Yoba, she’s beautiful, their next thought was wait a second that purple hair looks familiar. “Hey!” Razen waved at her, after all it would be rude not to introduce themself to everyone, even if this person had been spying on them. “I’m Razen, I just, moved into the farm.”

Abigail was sure she’d heard the rhythmic thuck thuck thuck of the axe pause when Sam, Sebastian, and herself had made a run for it. Play it cool, she told herself. “Oh, that's right...I heard someone new was moving onto that old farm.” Razen did not seem to buy the nonchalance. “It's kind of a shame, really. I always enjoyed exploring those overgrown fields by myself.” The new farmer’s face briefly fell, and Abigail realised she’d just told Razen that them being in Stardew Valley was shame, “You're an interesting person, Razen. I'm glad you moved here!”

“Thanks.” Razen squinted their eyes, “I’ve got to get these logs to Robin, but it was great meeting you, uh…”

“Abigail.”

“Abigail.”  The farmer paused for a further moment, “Hey, uh you wouldn’t happen to know where Robin’s house is? I’ve been going around town but I haven’t been able to find her house and-“

“I was just heading up there actually, I could walk you?”

“Oh, if it’s not out of your way…” Razen pulled nervously at their shirt, she really didn’t want to put Abigail out of their way but running around looking everywhere for Robin weighed down by a backpack of logs was getting to them.

“It’s not,” Abigail assured Razen, “Sam, Seb, and I have a weekly game of Solarion Chronicles at Seb’s.” She turned to walk down the path.

“Oh, I think I met Sam! They were trying to do a kick flip.” Razen didn’t mention that when they’d been back down the same path several hours later, Sam had still been attempting the same move with the same amount of success.

Abigail snorted, “Yeah, one day they’ll figure it out.”

Razen huffed as they finished ascending the stairs into the mountains, their backpack digging into their arms seemingly weighing much more than it had this morning. “Here we are,” Abigail gestured towards the house in front of them, much to Razen’s relief.

Now out-of-town Razen remembered Robin saying she lived in the mountains.

“Hi Abigail!” Robin greeted from behind her desk, as Razen followed Abigail into the house. “Sebastian’s in his room.” Robin then caught sight of the farmer, “Razen! It’s good to see you! Lewis said the farm is looking excellent, and I’m glad to see that you’re meeting everyone.”

“Well, it was good finally getting to meet you Razen, but I better be going before Sebastian starts taking health points away for lateness.” Abigail offered the farmer a warm smiled before heading down the hallway.

~

Razen wrung their hands together as they tried to mentally figure out their budget. They had some savings squirrelled away but, well, throwing it all in to move to a farm very far from their previous life had been a spur-of-the-moment decision, and they may have invested all their starting capital in kale seeds – after all it was the hottest new trend! But even superfoods weren’t going to put regular food on the table while they were still seeds. They were just about to duck in to Pierre’s to see if there was some fertiliser or something that could speed the whole process along when the Help Wanted sign caught their eye.

The farmer grabbed the paper, I’m looking for a salmonberry for a ritual. Razen’s eyes dropped to the bottom of the page where they almost dropped the paper. $200? For a berry!? Not only that, but they were fairly sure they knew exactly where they could find one.

The farmer took off again, racing back in the direction towards their farm, they stopped out of breath by the broken-down bus, pressing their hands to her thighs as they desperately tried to suck oxygen into their lungs at the speed that their body was demanding it. Once they felt they could breathe again they walked forward, crossing the road they had yet to see a single car drive along. 

Across the road, they got to the bush, upon closer inspection they confirmed that the pink berries dotting it were the requested salmonberries. They grabbed a few, absentmindedly popping one into their mouth, they bit into the fruit. The tangy flavour filled their mouth before they realised that they had no idea if the berry was edible. The word ritual floated around their head, no one would pay $200 for a normal edible berry. 

“Oh my yoba,” Razen gasped, they spat out the berry, wiping their tongue on their shirt before swinging their backpack over their shoulders they rustled through it, the only liquid they had on them was a jug of milk Marnie had given them. Razen took a swig gargling it in their mouth before spitting it out. They repeated the process a few of times. Razen’s heart pounded against their chest as though it was trying to escape their ribcage, but the farmer wasn’t sure if that was due to poison or panic at the thought of being poisoned. They didn’t feel like they were about to die but what if it just hadn’t set in yet? 

Razen took off with the handful of berries they had collected, resolving to use the money they earned to see Harvey.

They jogged back to the general store, trying not to think about how an accelerated heart rate from running would just push poisoned blood through their body quicker. Did your blood get poisoned from ingesting posing? The farmer shook their head, figuring out how poison worked was a task for a later date right now they focused on hoping that Abigail would be home.

Abigail stood in the store, staring at the produce.

“Hi Abigail!” Razen waved.

“I may fight with my parents a lot, but I know they're just looking out for me. They're doing what they think is best." Abigail greeted in response.

Razen paused for a second, they’d met this woman all of once before, or twice if they included watching her run out of the farm.

“I dunno why I'm saying this to you. Don't tell anyone.” Abigail hurried to fill in the silence that was crowding over them.

Razen nodded, hoping to convey that their lips were sealed even if they were confused by the random confession. “I uh, brought you some berries.” Razen handed them over.

“Oh, you even bought extras! Thank you!” Abigail popped one into her mouth.

Razen stared at her for a moment, “I thought they were for rituals.”

“Oh, yes, but I only need one for that!” She smiled, “Actually, do you mind helping me with that?”

“Um-“

“I wouldn’t normally ask but the magic is stronger with more than one person! And today’s the Spring equinox and Sebastian and Sam are on this date so I-“

“Of course I can help!” Razen interjected. They really didn’t know the first thing about magic but they couldn’t help but want to get to know the purple-haired woman better.

“Thank you! Meet me by the graveyard at midnight.”

Razen gulped, they weren’t sure what they had gotten themself into.

~

Razen trudged out their door at 11:30pm, they’d stayed out later in the night than thus weeding the yard to make room for more vegetables but the still chilly spring air seemed more threatening tonight. 

A figure twisted around, looming towards her. Razen launched themself into the air, almost falling over as they let out a high-pitched squeak. It was just the shadow of a scarecrow moving in the wind. At least it was doing its job they supposed, even if Razen hadn’t meant for themselves to be the target audience. They pressed their hand to their chest feeling their heart slamming against their ribcage. It’s all in your head. Razen told themself determinedly marching onwards towards town. They’d made a promise to Abigail. A promise to meet in a graveyard. In the middle of the night. To perform a spell. Razen shook their head trying to dispel the anxious thoughts crowding it.

They rounded the corner into town, spotting Abigail’s figure in the distance. Abigail spotted them too, a grin lighting up her face as she waved Razen over. “I’m so glad you came!”

“I said I would, didn’t I?”

Abigail pointed at the cauldron, “We still have a few minutes until midnight, then we’ll light this.”

Razen peered over the edge of the big black tub, surveying its contents.

“A horseradish, daffodil, leek, dandelion, spring onion, morel, and a common mushroom,” Abigail pulled a bright red berry from her pocket and dropped it into the tub, “Salmonberry’s only start growing on the equinox so they’re always hard to get in time.”

Razen nodded as if they understood the importance of the berry.

“Each season is important,” Abigail told the farmer, “Even if I loathe summer,” Abigail quirked her lip up. “They show us different things and there’s no better time to celebrate that than during the equinox.”

Razen cocked their head to the side, “So what does Spring show us?”

“New growth, new life.”

Razen could certainly attest to that.

“This potion should help bring us luck in new things, new endeavours, new plans,” She paused to light a match, dropping it into the cauldron, smoke curled upwards into the air, carrying with it the smell of the dried flowers. Abigail grabbed Razen’s hands, forming a small circle with the two of them, “New relationships.”

The light of the fire did nothing to hide Razen’s rising blush.

~

 

Abigail swung her sword in the air, strike forward slash to the left, step back, strike again. “You know it’s creepy to watch people from the shadows, right?”

“Ah sorry,” Razen stepped forward, rubbing the back of their neck sheepishly, “I didn’t want to intrude, especially since,” the farmer waived a hand at Abigail’s wooden sword.

“Wouldn’t want to get caught at the wrong end of this!” She struck a heroic pose, holding the sword above her head pointing it towards the starry sky.

Razen snorted, “Exactly.”

Abigail dropped the sword back down and smiled, “You’ve changed your hair.”

Razen self-consciously grabbed a curl pulling it in front of their face to examine as though they may have forgotten the effects of the dye they’d used last night… the purple dye. “Oh, I didn’t mean to copy you! It’s just there was still some in the bottle from last time and I-“

“Hey,” Abigail interrupted, “You look really good.” 

Razen coughed awkwardly, “So do you.”

“You know when I dyed my hair it was the talk of the town for weeks.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I think everyone spent more time talking about me when I changed my hair than when I changed my gender. So just be prepared to be the town gossip for a while.”

Razen groaned, “I only just stopped being the town gossip.”

“You know how it is in small towns.”

“I don’t really.”

“Just know that nothing you do is safe from prying eyes,” Abigail made a show of looking dramatically to the left and right before jumping into the air, and spinning to face the opposite direction landing in a squat as she struck her sword forward, “Never know who’s watching.”

Razen laughed at the show, “Maybe you shouldn’t be swinging your sword around if there’s people around every corner.”

Abigail turned back to face the farmer, “Mum said you fell into the river this morning.”

Razen groaned, “Willy’s really enthusiastic about,” they dropped their voice into low drawl imitating the fisherman, “keep fishing alive, but I, uh, suck at it.”

“Oh my Yoba, you fell into the lake while fishing?”

“Hey! It’s harder than it looks!” Razen piped up, defensive, “At least I don’t hide in bushes when new people come to town.”

“I thought you saw us!” Abigail exclaimed, “But you never said anything!”

Razen shrugged, “I didn’t want to start off in a new town by accusing someone of spying on me.”

“Even though we were?”

Razen shrugged, “You were really nice when I first met you so I kind of thought no harm done.”

Abigail smiled, “I promise I haven’t spied on you since.”

“So now I just need to worry about your Mum.”

“And everyone else in town.”

~

Razen had always liked the rain. It washed away all the dirt of the city, making the air more breathable even if only for a few hours. Now it meant that they saved several hours not having to water their crops. With the extra time, they found themself wondering around the valley, feeling the rain fall on their face as they breathed in the smell of wet earth.

They heard a rustle behind one of the bushes lining the path along the mountain side; expecting a squirrel or some other equally cute animal sheltering from the rain they moved towards the bush to have a closer look.

Sam stood up from behind the bush, “Oh hi ther-“

The farmer jumped backwards, the last thing they’d been expecting was Sam crouched behind the bush, they lost their footing on the wet ground and slipped over, landing in the mud. “Oh, great.” Razen groaned, natural jumpiness combined with natural clumsiness was really not the best combination.

Sebastian also popped out of the bush and leaned over offering the farmer a hand.

“What are you guys even doing?” Razen asked, grabbing his offered hand and pulling themself up.

“Uh sorry, we were just looking for frogs.” Sebastian told them, “It’s the best weather to find them and we heard croaking from behind this bush so…”

Razen snorted, “Any luck?”

“Yeah!” Sebastian’s apologetic look moved into a broad smile. 

Sam stepped forward, grabbing their phone from their pocket, they showed the screen to Razen, “It’s cute, right?”

“It is.” The farmer conceded. At the same time, Sam followed with “But not as cute as Sebastian.”

“Well, I’ll leave you guys to your, uh, frog hunting.” Razen nodded their head at the couple before continuing down the road, hoping that the rain would wash the mud from their clothes.

Razen paused at the cliff face by Linus’ tent, an eerie melody playing against the backdrop of the rain. The farmer headed towards it, eager to see where the noise was coming from.

Razen found Abigail standing by the lake, playing her flute.

Upon sighting the farmer, Abigail stopped playing, the sound of rain felt dull now without the accompanying music, “What are you doing out in the rain?” Abigail asked.

“Enjoying the weather.” 

Abigail’s lip quirked up at the statement.

Razen felt their heart flutter for a second. They pulled their backpack over their shoulder and rummaged through the bag for a second pulling out their harp, thanking their parents for signing them up for music lessons when they were young, though they were pretty sure their parent’s reasoning was more to do with brain development than wooing pretty ladies.

Abigail’s eyes widened at the instrument. Razen began playing the same tune that Abigail had been previously, a few of chords later and Abigail joined in, the sound of their music filling the valley.

~

 

“More practice?” Razen asked entering the graveyard to find Abigail working on the same routine she had before.

“What you think I’m too weak to swing a blade?” Razen raised their eyebrows, Abigail dropped her shoulders down and sighed, “Sorry, guess I’m getting a little defensive. You see, I want to explore the mountain caves, but I know it’s too dangerous to go there unarmed.”

Razen tilted their head to the side understandingly.

“You’ve used a sword before, haven’t you?

“Yes, and it’s exciting.” Razen grinned, they couldn’t really explain the thrill of swinging a sword around hoarding off the ghosts and ghouls that lurked in the caves.

“See you understand why I’m out here then. I’ve lived in the valley my whole life, but I’ve never really done anything memorable. I want to go on an adventure!” Abigail made a broad gesture with the arm not carrying the sword.

“Abigail!?” Pierre said, causing both Abigail and Razen to jump.

“Dad?” Abigail said in the same shocked tone as Pierre. 

“I’ve been looking all over for you! Your mother wants you to come home and help with dinner! What are you doing in the graveyard, anyway? This is no place for a young lady!” Pierre snapped, seemingly ignoring the fact that Razen was also in the graveyard.

“Mind your own business!” Abigail snapped back. “You think I should be at home cooking dinner because I’m a girl, don’t you!? You’re really stuck in the past Dad.” Razen got the feeling that this wasn’t a new fight. Abigail turned to the farmer, “Let’s get out of here Razen.” She began to stalk out of the graveyard, Razen hesitated, unsure of what to do, “Well, are you coming or not?” They scurried after Abigail.

“Come back!” Pierre yelled at them.

Once out of hearing distance Abigail groaned, “Yoba, I love my parents but they can be so annoying.” Abigail sheathed her sword in the hilt attached to her belt. “Just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean I want to stay at home and cook and clean!” She sighed, “When I first came out I found it kind of validating and I think I may have accidentally encouraged them to think that I want to marry some man and spend my days cooking for him or something but I want more than that!”

Razen nodded, “You could come with me to explore the mines if you wanted.”

“Really?” Abigail halted turning to facing them.

“Of course! I’d be happy to have you to watch my back.”

Abigail threw her arms around Razen, “Ah thank you so much!”

Abigail pulled away holding Razen at arm’s length, she studied the farmer for a moment. Razen couldn’t help but notice the way her purple hair framed the stunning blue of her eyes. Razen felt amiss when Abigail dropped her arms back down and turned to continue down the path.

Abigail led them down towards the river near the mountain before sitting under a tree, leaning her back against it, she patted the ground next to her. Razen plopped down beside her, also leaning against the trunk of the tree, in order to do so she found herself also pressed against Abigail, ultra-aware of every part of themself that connected to the purple haired woman.

“Can I ask you something?” Abigail asked.

“Um, sure.” 

“Why did you leave the city?”

Razen tilted their head up, even through the canopy of the tree they could see the stars dotting the pitch-black sky. This. They wanted to say but knew the extent of their feelings weren’t going to come across with just that word. “You know that cauliflower I showed you?”

Abigail grinned at the memory, the then-green-haired farmer barging into the store brandishing a very large cauliflower over their head triumphantly yelling, “Look what I grew!” Before promptly selling the vegetable and using the money to buy more cauliflower seeds. “Yes.”

“That was the first thing I grew. When I worked in the city I, well I transferred information from one file system to another and if I didn’t do that quick enough I’d risk losing my job, so I never even had time to meet any of my co-workers, and now here everything I do feels worthwhile, and I know everyone in town and what they’re doing.”

Abigail turned to look at Raxen realising that the very things she hated about the town, when looked at with fresh eyes, could be beautiful.

“I, when I first moved here I was really focused on cleaning up the farm and I worked a little too hard, and, uh, passed out in my yard, Lewis came and got me to bed and left a letter telling me he hoped I was alright. I didn’t even really know him yet. But people really care here you know?”

Abigail offered a small smile thinking about her parents, sure they drove her insane but she knew that it came from a place of love.

“One of my co-workers was a literal skeleton. No one even cared enough to remove his body.”

Abigail’s mouth dropped open, she loved the moving skeletons in the Halloween fair each year but that was a whole different level.

“The people around here, well, they’re different to the city.”

Abigail nodded, twisting her torso to face Razen, “There are definitely some people in this town worth sticking around for.”

Razen stopped breathing, their mind short cutting at exactly how close Abigail’s lips were to their own.

Abigail cupped Razen’s face, closing the gap between them.

~  
Abigail paced up and down the cave, the first level free of any of the beasts that lurked under her feet. As the moments ticked by her heart seemed to pound harder against her rib cage; her hand sweaty around the helm of her sword. YouTube videos and techniques practiced on imaginary assailants paled in comparison to the horror stories of what Abigail had heard existed in the mine. Even the seasoned fencer, Marlon, had lost an eye somewhere below her pacing feet. How could she expect to be okay down there? Yoba what if she put Razen in danger?

“Sorry I’m late!” The farmer burst through the door, their hair now a vibrant blue. 

“What if I’m not ready?” Abigail half yelled at them, the culmination of the past fifteen minutes of anxiety bursting out of her mouth.

“Uhhh,” the sudden twist in Abigail’s confidence surprised Razen, “Well, I’d never even held a sword before I went into the mines.”

“What?” Abigail asked.

“Yeah, Marlon gave me this wooden sword and I just, uh, had it.” Though Razen was certainly hoping that Abigail’s first trip wasn’t going to end in a race towards the nearest ladder, desperately flinging her sword behind her to try and ward off the approaching bats. “You’re already worlds ahead of where I was, just stick close to a ladder so you can make a quick getaway and you’ll be fine.” 

Abigail took a deep breath before nodding at Razen.

The blue haired farmer moved towards the ladder, “Ready?”

“Ready.” Abigail said, and followed Razen down the ladder.

Tiny torches lit up the otherwise dark cavern, and a warm light flowed around the farmer. Abigail narrowed her eyes for a moment before realising that the light was from a golden ring Razen wore. 

“Cool ring,” She remarked, grateful for the extra light as she peered around.

Razen grinned, “Thanks,” They gestured at the rocks scattering the floor, “Most of the really cool stuff is down below but it gets more dangerous the further you venture.”

Abigail, however, was already enthralled by the first level, “This rock looks weird!” She announced, delighted at the orange bulges that protruded from it.

Razen’s lip quirked into a smile as they pulled out their pick axe, smashing the rock to reveal the iron ore it held.

“Oooo!” Abigail gasped delightedly, picking up the rock to examine it.

“It’s no amethyst but-“

“I love it!” Abigail exclaimed, while she adored the amethysts this piece of ore represented the first time she’d finally been able to venture into the caverns she’d been dreaming of exploring since she was young.

“We’ve got company,” The farmer interrupted Abigail’s thoughts with a corny mockery of an old timey action movie. Razen moved to angle themself between the approaching slimes and Abigail.

Abigail put her hand on the farmer’s shoulder, “I’ve got this.” After all, imaginary assailants may pose less threat but they also posed a lot less fun.

~

Marlon raised his eyebrows as Abigail followed Razen into the Adventurer’s Guild, apart from the farmer they hadn’t had a new person enter in years.

“Hey Marlon,” Razen greeted, “This is Abigail.”

Marlon’s eyes trailed up and down her, “Pierre’s kid?” Abigail narrowed her eyes, “You think you have what it takes?” He addressed the purple haired woman.

Abigail slammed down a pile of slimes on the counter, “I don’t know, what do you think?” 

Marlon broke into a grin, “Oh I like you.”


End file.
